Countess Musgrove
|Image= Taboo-BBC-Infobox-11-Countess-Musgrove.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= American Agent |Allies= James Delaney Colonnade Dumbarton (formerly) |Enemies= East India Company Dumbarton |Interests= |Education= |Family= Count Musgrove (husband) |First appearance= Episode 4 |Last appearance= |Portrayer= Marina Hands |status:= Alive }} is a recurring character in the first season of the BBC and FX original drama, Taboo. She is portrayed by Marina Hands. Official Description "'' is a French Although James Delaney states that she is from New Orleans, the official biography attests Countess Musgrove as a French socialite. Considering that at the time Louisiana was a French colony recently sold by Napoleon to the American States in 1803, and her French name, the official biography released by the BBC does not contradict what was said in the series. socialite, who uses her beauty to beguile influential men to improve her position in society. Well known for her wild parties." [http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/articles/5ggGXQ5yhVw64hJw077jmVs/cast-and-characters ''BBC One - Cast & Characters] Character Overview , whose birth name is Genevieve Decoux, is an eccentric noblewoman capable of considerable subterfuge. As a secret agent for Americans, she is a skilled liar. The Countess is a woman in her forties, with fair skin, mahogany hair and a heart-shaped face. Her clothing is lush and sophisticated, as befits the aristocracy. Story Background is an aristocrat who comes from New Orleans, determined to have a part in the power struggles between America and the British Empire. A Game of Shadows held a soiree to which she invited all the London society, including the Geary spouses and James Delaney, who invited Lorna Bow as his plus one. The Countess, once left alone with James during a game, was revealed as Carlsbad by James and the two discussed the terms of their agreement about the trade. During a tasteless meal with her husband, the Countess received a visit from James Delaney. The two took a stroll in her garden and confirmed the points of their alliance. The Countess tried in vain to obtain information about Nootka Sound, revealing at the same time that she was just an informant with no decision-making powers within the network of spies. Alarmed by the recent arrest of James Delaney by the Crown, the Countess hastily burned some incriminating documents of her involvement with the dense network of American spies. While the Countess was playing cards with some ladies-in-waiting in the parlour of her manor, she was visited by Lorna Bow, who passed herself off as a cosmetic saleswoman. The two women spoke in private and the Countess felt threatened and withdrew a dagger from her sleeve and placed it at Lorna Bow's throat. The brazenness of the Countess broke down when she was blackmailed by Lorna, who claimed to be ready to ensure that the Countess would be exposed as a spy if Lorna did not arrive home safe and sound. Memorable Quotes :"As hostess, I thought I would dance the outrageous dance with an outrageous guest." :― Countess to James Delaney ---- :James Delaney: "You sent the giant to kill me?" :Countess Musgrove: "The outcome persuaded us you should be courted instead." :― discovering the first card ---- :James Delaney: "Countess, I know this is business. And I think I know who you are. But know this. I control the timing of this." :Countess Musgrove: "At all times your life is in our hands." :James Delaney: "As is your name in mine, Carlsbad." :― Conversation on power game ---- Images Episode Appearances ;Season 1 *S1, Ep. 3: Episode 3 (mentioned) *S1, Ep. 4: Episode 4 *S1, Ep. 5: Episode 5 *S1, Ep. 7: Episode 7 *S1, Ep. 8: Episode 8 Notes * Countess Musgrove is the person behind the fictitious identity known as "Carlsbad", as revealed in the fourth episode. * She is originally from New Orleans, according to research by James Delaney. * In Episode 8, when Countess Musgrove is holding a knife on Lorna Bow's neck, you may notice that the Arabic word for "Allah" (in Arabic: الله) is engraved on it. Allah is one of the words used by the followers of the Islamic religion to refer to God of the Abrahamic religions. References Category:Female Character Category:Spies Category:Americans Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 1 Character